


i'll follow you till the ends of the earth

by Efflorescence_Amour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, an unusual love story, i repeat major character death, lots of time jumps and skips, you've been warned enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflorescence_Amour/pseuds/Efflorescence_Amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall are partners in crime.</p><p>or the one where they live their lives on the run and questioningly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll follow you till the ends of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I was suppose to writing another fic but I blame the song Partners In Crime by Set It Off. 
> 
> The large majority of this fic is based off of their music video and lyrics. I can't even believe I wrote this, I'm so sorry what a mess.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://efflorescence-amour.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [the video that started it all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xB8kHCS7Qc)

“They’ll never take us alive”

 

Niall nodded, the gun in his hand shaking, sweat plastered to his forehead as he stared up at Zayn. He was hot and shaking, feeling lost even though Zayn just told him clearly what was going to happen, what they had to do. It didn’t feel real, none of this.

 

“Ni, I love you alright, I’m sorry this is how it’s going to end” Zayn murmured. His voice much softer than it has been in weeks and Niall could tell the other wasn’t as sure in himself as he liked to make himself seem. He was scared just like Niall and that didn’t ease the rattle of Niall’s bones and the tremble of his chest.

 

Zayn’s hand came out and wrapped around the back of his neck and Niall went limp into the kiss, persistent to get the most out of it, the most out of this. “I swear I love you Niall, I love you so much” Zayn murmured over and over, peppering Niall’s lips and jaw with kisses, soft and gentle and then much more  determined and relentless, Zayn’s short nails digging into his skin with a dull sting.

 

Niall closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder,”I love you too”

 

He never thought this was how it would end, cops on the other side of the door and Zayn’s breathe trembly by his ear. They were suppose to move to America, New York where the lights always shined and the streets were always busy. They were suppose to leave this shitty life behind and move on, hand in hand. They were suppose to be happy again.

 

This wasn't suppose to happen.

 

***

 

Stepping into the flat he shared with his boyfriend Niall frowned as he shrugged off his jacket and caught sight of  Zayn sitting on their recliner, hands knotted together and elbows on his knees. With his brows creased Niall walked into their open kitchen and went into the fridge where he was sure there was still some left overs from two nights ago,”Zayn?What’s wrong love” he asked, pulling out the white container of chinese food out and closing the fridge with his hip.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Niall to come home after a long day to find Zayn just sitting around with a somber look on his gorgeous face, skin tinted yellow and bags under his eyes that had never been there before. It hadn’t always been this gloomy, things were just rough, for how long? Niall couldn’t even remember, but he knew they would pull through this, they had too.

 

“We’re not going to make it” Zayn said and Niall dropped the fork he had picked up, dropping it into the sink with a loud sound.

 

“What’d you mean?” Niall asked dumbly, because maybe if he pretended what was coming wasn’t actually coming then it just won't.

 

“Niall, please don’t” Zayn’s voice was tired and dim and as Niall glanced over his shoulder he could see how stiff Zayn was.

 

And so he doesn’t.

 

***

 

The night air was cold, an autumn chill and breeze causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. He parked the car just around the corner and turned the engine off, his hands gripping tightly around the wheel while Zayn cocked the magazine in his gun and pulled the soft fabric over his face, just his eyes showing. “Let’s go Niall,” he ordered and Niall pulled the keys from the engine and got out the car.

 

His hands were shaking.

 

They always were.

 

He tugged the mask over his face more securely and pushed the glass door with his shoulder, angling his gun up at the cashier who was quick to put her hands up in the air. Niall could see the fear in her eyes as Zayn came in behind him, her irises shaking as Zayn ordered her to put the money within the cashier into the bag he was holding out.

 

Unlike his own hands Zayn’s were steady.

 

They always have been.

 

***

 

“This is the London PD!” A loud voice broke through the little buried the two had been trying to keep themselves in, their lips slotting together in what felt like their last kiss, in what Niall knew would be. He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

 

“Come with your hands up! We have you surrounded”

 

Niall was the first to pull away, his eyes wet and teary. Zayn rubbed his thumb over his waterline and wiped a tear away. Neither of them spoke as they pulled apart from one another. The gun in Niall’s hand more secure as he wiped his other cheek with the sleeve of his-- Zayn’s, sweater.”This is it, huh?” Niall mutters, the tears slowly halting on his cheeks.

 

“This has always been it Ni,”

 

***

 

Sitting back on the hotel bed Niall can’t even process what had just happened, his body thrumming and his heart beating quickly in his chest. Zayn was across the room with the back bookbag slung over his shoulder and his legs kicked up on the chair, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Niall.

 

“That was insane. I can’t believe it Zayn, did we really just?” Niall babbled excitedly, kicking his shoes off in the process of relaxing back into the bed. He didn’t think he was going to be able to settle down, not with all of the energy bundled up inside of him. He never thought this was how he was going to feel after _that_. “Are we gonna get caught? Do you think they will recognize us? That was wild Zayn, mate, that was out of this world”  Niall rolls onto his stomach and signs into the pillow.

 

He could hear Zayn shuffling across the room, his footsteps stopping by the bed and his hand wraps around Niall’s ankle.”No, love, don’t believe we will be,” Zayn assured him. Niall could hear the smile on his lips. Looking over his shoulder Niall licked over his lips and rose a brow,”Think we ought to celebrate Z,”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Zayn smirks as he pulls his hand away and shrugs,”Guess so,” he says as if Niall can’t tell that Zayn’s as turned on as he is.

 

There was a thrill that came out of this. The shouting, the orders given, the cold press of their guns as they held them at their victims.

 

Life on the run-- it’s not so bad.

 

***

 

“Swore death will do us apart”

 

Niall nods as he takes a hold of the hand Zayn offers him. There’s shouting outside and another warning. Niall’s jittering again, caressing his thumb over the ring on Zayn’s finger-- it doesn’t even belong to him.

 

Zayn smiles at him, weak and self deprecating,”I’m sorry”

 

For the first time Niall’s hand isn’t shaking as he raises his gun and presses the barrel against his temple, moving it back a little so he knew when he pulled the trigger it would shoot straight through his skull. He spares himself a glance at Zayn and see’s that he presses his own gun right under his chin, a few inches down and angled.

 

“Should we count to three?” Niall asks, his fingers holding on tight to Zayn’s hand, perhaps crushing it even.

 

“Yeah, at the number three alright Ni?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Niall keeps his eyes open because he doesn’t want to miss a thing, doesn’t think he should leave with his eyes closed as if it’s the end and he’s finished because he’s not. Never felt like he was going to be.

 

“One”

 

This isn’t how it was suppose to happen.

 

“Two”

 

They’re in love, this isn’t fair.

 

“Three”

 

They both pull the triggers.

 

 


End file.
